If She Said Yes
by authorlouise
Summary: An AU version of Free Runner where Stella isn't going to let anything come between Frank and his planned date for her.
1. 1-1 Asking Me Out

**1-1 Asking Me Out**

**Stella**

Ah Stella, I. Stella. Stella, would you like to?" Frank began to ask.

Bless him. He was trying to ask me out on a date. He was so nervous, it was comical but I suppose it was me that drove him to that.

"Frank, what sort of flowers are those? Here you are, Miss. Here's to say sorry for going through your bag and that" Rolly interrupted.

These people had impeccable timing. I preferred Frank's flowers but how was he to know? I knew for a fact Frank grew them himself. I enjoyed that personal touch.

"Yes and I really shouldn't have called you a... Well I know you were only trying to help" Mrs King apologised.

I shrugged my shoulders. It didn't really matter to me. A jumped up stirrer was far from the worse I had been called.

"Look what I've got everybody. It's an email saying thanks to a special report, St Hearts is no longer under threat of closure" announced Mr Flatley.

"What! From the minister of education." Mrs King exclaimed.

"Friends in high places" I smirked.

I couldn't have the school where the team are placed close. Relocating the MI High project would be a logistical nightmare.

"Frank, are you wearing aftershave?" Mr Flatley asked.

He thought of everything, didn't he? He knew I was a romantic at heart. Not like I acted that way. I was a professional.

"Aww is my burning my eyes, innit" complained Lady J.

"What did you want to say?" I asked.

It was so funny. I hope I didn't go too far though. He thought he didn't deserve me. I thought I didn't deserve him.

"Er, is that a window that needs cleaning?" Frank said.

He was so embarrassed. I'd never seen him walk into a door before.

"Frank. Frank" I called.

He didn't come back. I'd really overstepped the mark then.

"Frank London, you get back here right now" I shouted.

He wouldn't dare ignore that tone and he didn't.

"I have an announcement. I know you still need an English teacher and if you'll have me; I'll stay and teach for two days a week" I told them.

MI9 could do without me for 48 hours. If Frank could manage it so could I.

"That's brilliant" Mr Flatley agreed.

"Of course" Mrs King replied.

"And Frank. Of course I'll go on a date with you" I said.

"You will?" He asked.

I'd really shattered his hopes then.

"Yes, I'd love to. Oh and I'll have those flowers, thank you" I demanded.

The spies were grinning like cheshire cats.

"So what candle-lit dinner have you got planned for me, Frank?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he replied.

"Frank" I whined.

The spies laughed. I was so impatient. At least I had a good idea of what he was planning.


	2. 1-2 Asking Her Out

A/N Thanks to all your positive reviews. I've decided to write and upload the next chapter early. Enjoy!

* * *

**1-2 Asking Her Out**

**Frank**

"Would you like to go on a date with me? I was thinking you, me, a date. No, no. About the whole you and me thing. Ah Stella, I. Stella. Stella, would you like to?" I began to ask.

"Frank, what sort of flowers are those? Here you are, Miss. Here's to say sorry for going through your bag and that" Rolly interrupted.

First he interrupts me then he gives Stella better flowers. What sort of effort had I made? Was I any good for her?

"Yes and I really shouldn't have called you a... Well I know you were only trying to help" Mrs King apologised.

"Look what I've got everybody. It's an email saying thanks to a special report, St Hearts is no longer under threat of closure" announced Mr Flatley.

"What. From the minister of education" Mrs King exclaimed.

"Friends in high places" Stella smirked

Oh thank you, Stella. No worries in relocating.

"Frank, are you wearing aftershave?" Mr Flatley asked.

I tried so hard to impress her but all it was doing was ridiculing me.

"Aww is my burning my eyes, innit" Lady J complained.

"What did you want to say?" Stella asked.

It was no good. This was not the right time. My plans have gone down the gutter.

"Er, is that a window that needs cleaning?" I said.

I had to get away.

"Frank. Frank" Stella called.

She would just reject me and tell me how stupid I was being.

"Frank London, you get back here right now" Stella shouted.

I knew better than arguing with that tone.

"I have an announcement. I know you still need an English teacher and if you'll have me; I'll stay and teach for two days a week" Stella told them.

I'd be able to see her much more but what about MI9? Stella would be able to make it work. Stella always works things out.

"That's brilliant" Mr Flatley agreed.

"Of course" Mrs King replied.

"And Frank. Of course I'll go on a date with you" Stella said.

"You will?" I asked.

I must be dreaming. She'd never want to go out on a date with me after we broke up.

"Yes, I'd love to. Oh and I'll have those flowers, thank you" Stella demanded.

I'm glad she loved the flowers. I knew sunflowers were her favourite so I grew them myself. I was a dab hand at gardening. Not remotely exclusive from care-taking.

"So what candle-lit dinner have you got planned for me, Frank?" Stella asked.

"It's a surprise" I replied.

"Frank" she whined.

My team were laughing. Stella was so impatient. She had to know anything about everything. It actually was a candle-lit dinner (not that I was telling her that) it would appeal to her romantic side, not that she showed it often. The care-free Stella was someone only I knew or someone who knew her when she was younger. I knew she was love the dinner though.


	3. 2-1 Frank's Date (Or the Start of One)

A/N Sorry about the late update. Only finished chapter today and walking 10 miles with school has wiped me out.

* * *

**2-1 Frank's Date (Or the Start of One)**

**Stella**

When we got to the restaurant I felt someone shadowing us. I had a sixth sense for these things. There were only four people who had the audacity to follow us.

"Dan, Tom, Keri, Aneisha, get out here right now" I told them, annoyed.

"How did you know it was us?" Dan asked.

"No one else knows we're here" I answered.

I noticed Tom put something in my sunflowers. A camera no doubt. I gave it back to him.

"I suggest you try better next time. Honestly Frank, what do you teach them?" I joked.

If Tom could think he could slip a simple camera past me, he had another thing coming.

"That's my Star. Nobody can slip anything past you" Frank praised.

I smiled at that. Frank used to always call me his star. He discovered my name's origins far earlier than anyone else. I loved the scholar in him.

"But how did you?" Tom asked, bewildered.

"You don't get to be Chief Agent for nothing. I might be hopeless with computers but I know a thing or two about spying" I said.

"A thing or two. Stella, you're the best" praised Frank.

I suppose I was being a bit modest. I hadn't been in the field for ages though. Being Chief Agent had its perks but not being able to go out in the field was a major downside.

"How come you're so good with a spy pod then?" Aneshia asked.

"I helped come up with a few ideas for applications. In return, he taught me how to use it. Whose idea did you think the fight analyser was?" I asked them.

"You created the fight analyser, that's so cool" admired Dan.

"Create, no. I gave Frank all the data he needed" I corrected.

I spent ages going over fighting formations. Frank was no weakling but I had the information imprinted into my brain. We were fighting for hours before it had collected enough data to analyse our unique fighting styles. Then of course Frank had to refine the process.

"Frank created the spy pod?" Tom asked.

"He spent months tinkering with it" I complained.

"You love me really" joked Frank.

"Of course I do" I replied.

"That reminds me, how on earth did you get the Tower of London as the background on my spy pod?" Frank asked.

"I got Wilkins to do it; he appreciates a practical joke. It was payback for when you got stars flying across my screen" I answered.

"Don't MI9 have a rule against mushy stuff?" Keri asked, disgusted.

"We're on a date. That means you should leave. Don't you have families to go back to?" I asked.

We didn't have a lot of time as it was. A few minutes of joking was fine but they'd better leave soon.

"We probably should be heading back" agreed Tom.

Finally they all left. I thought they'd never leave.

"Relax and enjoy" urged Frank.

I suppose I did have the tendency to overwork myself. I always relaxed when I was in Frank's presence. A candle-lit dinner it was. I let the soothing romantic music wash over me and enjoy what little time we had alone together.


	4. 2-2 My Date (Or the Start of One)

A/N If you have any suggestions for what happens on the remainder of their date, please review and tell me.

* * *

**2-2 My Date (or the Start of One)**

**Frank**

We were walking to the restaurant when Stella suddenly turned around.

"Dan, Tom, Keri, Aneisha, get out here right now" Stella told them, annoyed.

"How did you know it was us?" Dan asked.

"No one else knows we're here" answered Stella

Stella gave Tom back a camera he tried to put in her sunflowers. How did I miss that? Stella was always more observant than me.

"I suggest you try better next time. Honestly Frank, what do you teach them?" Stella joked.

I didn't teach them a lot; only how to use my latest gadgets. That taught themselves really.

"That's my Star. Nobody can slip anything past you" I praised.

She smiled. That was my nickname for her. Stella means star in Latin. She was very impressed that I knew that.

"But how did you?" Tom asked, bewildered.

"You don't get to be Chief Agent for nothing. I might be hopeless with computers but I know a thing or two about spying" said Stella.

"A thing or two. Stella, you're the best" I praised.

She was the best fighter in nearly of MI9 and could spot a bug from nearly a mile away.

"How come you're so good with a spy pod then?" Aneshia asked.

"I helped come up with a few ideas for applications. In return, he taught me how to use it. Whose idea did you think the fight analyser was?" Stella asked them.

"You created the fight analyser, that's so cool" admired Dan.

"Create, no. I gave Frank all the data he needed" Stella corrected.

The fight analyser was a hard app to create. It needed reams of data to be to analyse before it could even start to work. If Stella hadn't helped me with her knowledge of fighting formations, it would've taken months to complete. Refining the process was easy after that.

"Frank created the spy pod?" Tom asked.

"He spent months tinkering with it" Stella complained.

It did take a while to create. All the technical scientists told me it was a lost cause. When they saw how revoultionary it was, they were gob-smacked. They were so gutted they hadn't thought of it themselves. They tried to re-assign me to their department but luckily they gave up after I refused 36 times.

"You love me really" I joked.

"Of course I do" Stella replied.

"That reminds me, how on earth did you get the Tower of London as the background on my spy pod?" I asked.

She was right about being abysmal with technology. I never did figure out how she managed it.

"I got Wilkins to do it; he appreciates a practical joke. It was payback for when you got stars flying across my screen" Stella answered.

Wilkins, of course. He fixed most of the funny things that happened to the head of MI9's computer. Not that she knew, Wilkins was most of the time that one that did it in the first place.

"Don't MI9 have a rule against mushy stuff?" Keri asked, disgusted.

As a matter of fact they did but what MI9 don't know won't hurt them.

"We're on a date. That means you should leave. Don't you have families to go back to?" Stella asked.

We didn't have all the time in the world. Time to relax was a luxury in MI9. A luxury we didn't get enough of.

"We probably should be heading back" agreed Tom.

At last they left.

"Relax and enjoy" I urged.

Stella worked too hard. Even when she wasn't working, she was still as professional as when she was on the job. The romantic music went a long way to her winding down. The job at St Heart was also working wonders on her. She was letting her hair down like she used to and really connecting with the students. Her down with the textbooks approach was really funny. That was something only the Stella from ten years ago would do. Whenever I was with her I saw her relax a fraction. It was like we were transported back through time.


	5. 3-1 The Rest of Frank's Date

A/N Thanks to AmazingStella who has given me lots of ideas for this and is now my beta for this story.

* * *

**3-1 The Rest of Frank's Date**

**Stella**

The rest of the evening went brilliantly until my phone rang.

"Stella, Stark's on the warpath. We need you back here at headquarters" warned Agent Stockholm.

"What's he done this time, Kate? Can't it wait?" I asked, annoyed.

They just needed me now. Nothing could go right when I was with Frank. MI9 just can't manage without me for five minutes.

"Stella, who is it?" Frank asked.

"Kate" I mouthed.

"No, he's threatening to fire Agent Dixon-Halliday's team. Wait is that, Agent London?" Kate told me.

'That's none of your business. I'll be there in an hour" I snapped.

"Aww, are you on a date with Frank?" She cooed.

"Do I have to suspend you for improper conduct?" I said, angrily.

"Lighten up, Stell. I've got to go, Stark's seen me" said Kate and she hung up.

I had to cut short this wonderful date. I'd swear the fates were conspiring against us.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I've got to go. Stark's trying to get rid of your old team" I regretfully told him.

"I understand. I don't know what MI9 would do without you" joked Frank.

I really didn't want to but I had to go. My job was more important than my personal life. God knows what would happen to the country if Stark got his way. If he managed to fire one group of once teenage spies, he would been gunning for them all. The MI High project had a very high success rate. It was one of the only reasons Stark couldn't shut it down when he was Chief Agent. Stark is a egotistical twit. Even though I was very serious, everyone in MI9 preferred me to Stark who just berated them to work faster.

To get them to work harder you just needed to what motivated them. The technical whizzes just needed either an ego boost or chocolate, the disguse department loved costumes from their favourite tv shows and the SWAT team wanted reserved time in the gym so they could punch the living daylights out of each other.

I picked up my car and started the long drive to MI9 HQ. The quicker I got there, the sooner I could get this resolved. I might even be able to salvage some of the evening.


	6. 3-2 The Rest of My Date

A/N Sorry about the late upload. I finished it yesterday and got it back from my beta yesterday but Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 distracted me. Got a rough outline for approximately the next three parts though.

* * *

**3-2 The Rest of My Date**

**Frank**

The rest of the evening went brilliantly until Stella's phone rang.

"What's he done this time. Can't it wait?" Stella asked, annoyed.

Who on earth was it? Knowing my luck it was MI9.

"Stella, who is it?" I asked.

"Kate" I mouthed.

Kate was Stella's friend, about Stella's only friend apart from me. Hyperia, Stella's best friend, was dead. When Stella started becoming serious Chief Agent Knight they grew apart (as did we.)

'That's none of your business. I'll be there in an hour" Stella snapped.

She was cutting short our date? What was so serious?

"Do I have to suspend you for improper conduct?" Stella said, angrily.

Kate was using personal remarks then. Apparently it was in violation of Section 3A Subsection 2 Rule 31 or so I had been told.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I've got to go. Stark's trying to get rid of your old team" Stella regretfully told me.

"I understand. I don't know what MI9 would do without you" I joked.

Stark was an idiot. How he used to be Chief Agent I don't know. Maybe because he was a rule abiding idiot. I may flout the rules every so often but I got results and that's what kept him from shutting my team down. The MI High project had one of the highest success rates. Management might hate the idea but they got the job done.

My old team were highly capable agents and they were doing brilliantly on Edward's special task force. If it wasn't for Stella, the team would've been suspended over five times. Keri would've definitely been fired, no questions asked. At least Stella gave her a warning; Stark wouldn't have.

I really didn't want her to leave; our date was going so well. When would we get another chance? Not soon with the fight against KORPS. MI9 needed her though. Stella was the only one who could rein in Stark. The head could but she rarely did without an important reason. Maybe this time Stella could convince her to fire him.

I missed her the moment she left but at least there was no world threatening situation.


	7. 4-1 Me vs Stark: The Verbal Battle

A/N I have written part of the next few chapters so provided I can tear myself away from my next fic, an MI High/Harry Potter crossover (more detail provided if you ask in a review) there should be quick updates.

Note: Amazing Stella can't update her Lock Down fanfic because her computer is working.

* * *

**4-1 Me vs Stark: The Verbal Battle**

**Stella**

As soon as I walked through the door, heads turned.

"What are you are looking at me for? Get back to work" I ordered.

They were probably wanting to watch the epic fight between me and Stark. I was the only person with enough authority to put him in his place and keep my job in the process.

"What's this I hear about you trying to fire Agent Dixon-Halliday's special task force? This was my night off you know" I complained.

"Come back from a date with London, have you? I pretty sure that violates protocol. Section 3B, Subsection 4, Rule 50 I believe" Stark said, starting the verbal battle.

"I'm sorry, Stell. He overheard me" Kate apologised.

"It's fine, Kate. You know that's a invasion of privacy, Stark" I reassured and retorted.

"Invasion of privacy. We're spies" he scoffed.

"You've broken Section 4C, Subsection 1, Rule 32 when you held Frank captive, Section 2F, Subsection 6, Rule 15 when you tried to fire Edward's team and the coup du grace, Section 1A, Subsection 5, Rule 4, when you thought attacking me was a good idea. News flash, it really wasn't. You should've listened to Frank; he did warn you" I challenged.

His face was a picture or rather a very red picture. I'd been saving all that for just the right moment and I'm glad I did. It was priceless.

"London, better watch his step" he threatened.

"Is that a threat?" I asked, barely keeping a lid on my anger.

"Yes, I suppose it is" he taunted.

BAM! I punched him and he fell to the ground. No one threatens Frank and gets away with it. We may have just rekindled our fledgling romance but I still cared for him a great deal, not that I would admit it of course.

"I'll have your job for this" he shouted.

"I'd like to see you try" I said with false bravado.

What the hell had I done? I could actually be fired for this. Striking a fellow agent was a serious and stackable offence. I had actually done it before which didn't give me any favours. I was Chief Agent Officer so the worst I could get was a demotion surely.

I actually didn't know and that scared me. Stark curried favour with many higher-ups as I gained the support of many of my peers and lower-ranked agents. I was panicking, something I rarely did. I was prized for my ability to keep my cool under pressure. When I panicked I did stupid things. When I was upset I did stupid things also.

Most of the agents were cheering. In the midst of my panic induced stupor I phoned Frank. In hindsight it was about the worst thing I could've done. I always ended up hurting Frank when I phoned him like this and ruining our relationship.

"Stella, are you okay? I hope Stark wasn't being too much of an idiot" Frank asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" I snapped.

"Stella, what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I protested.

"Stella, please" he said.

"Stop irritating me. You're so annoying" I said.

"Well you're so stubborn and unfeeling. You don't even show your emotions" he said and he hung up.

I instantly regretted what I said. I didn't deserve to be with Frank. I just ruined every opportunity with him. I quickly retreated into my office before anyone noticed and came after me; especially Kate. Kate knew me. She was very perceptive which was extremely annoying at times like these. Thankfully she was too occupied with everyone else cheering. I sat down at my desk and cried over my many mistakes.


	8. 4-2 Stell vs Stark: The Verbal Battle

A/N Thanks to shadowknight7580's review you get the description for the MI High/Harry Potter crossover. Ideas for titles are welcome. So far Fighting the Battle is what I have.

* * *

**4-2 Stell vs Stark: The Verbal Battle**

**Kate**

An MI High/Harry Potter Crossover. Set before The Last Stand and AU in parts of The Deathly Hallows. Frank and Stella are both muggle-born witches and wizards and members of the Order of the Phoenix. When the call goes out, they fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Will they survive? Will the team find out? And above all, will their presence change anything?

"What are you are looking at me for? Get back to work" Stella ordered.

Of course they didn't listen. Everyone was waiting for the big argument that would inevitably happen. There was even wagers on the outcome. I bet on Stell of course. Nearly everyone did.

"What's this I hear about you trying to fire Agent Dixon-Halliday's special task force? This was my night off you know" complained Stell.

That's the old Stell. Complaining about having to work on her night off rather than being a workaholic.

"Come back from a date with London, have you? I pretty sure that violates protocol. Section 3B, Subsection 4, Rule 50 I believe" Stark said, starting the verbal battle.

Stark was in trouble. Stell knew the rule book inside out. If he started quoting the rule book against her, she'd do it right back and she had a brilliant memory. All of his transgressions would be used against him and I was sure he had a long list of them.

"I'm sorry, Stell. He overheard me" I apologised.

It was all my fault. This could really damage Stella's creditability within MI9.

"It's fine, Kate. You know that's a invasion of privacy, Stark" Stell reassured and retorted.

Only Stella could turn a reassurance into a verbal weapon.

"Invasion of privacy. We're spies" he scoffed.

It was still an invasion of privacy. I think I had heard about something like that.

"You've broken Section 4C, Subsection 1, Rule 32 when you held Frank captive, Section 2F, Subsection 6, Rule 15 when you tried to fire Edward's team and the coup du grace, Section 1A, Subsection 5, Rule 4, when you thought attacking me was a good idea. News flash, it really wasn't. You should've listened to Frank; he did warn you" challenged Stell.

Held Frank captive? When did that happen? I'd never heard of that.

"London, better watch his step" he threatened.

Uh oh. He really didn't want to do that. The worst thing you could do with an angry Stella was threaten Frank. She was very protective of him.

"Is that a threat?" Stell asked, barely keeping a lid on her anger.

"Yes, I suppose it is" he taunted.

And the inevitable happened. Stell punched him. I didn't think she would go that far though.

"I'll have your job for this" he shouted.

"I'd like to see you try" said Stell with false bravado.

The rest of MI9 were cheering. Stark taken down a peg was a cause for celebration. Despite being serious adults, this was like a silly little kids party. It was good, yes but we had jobs to do for gods sake. I'll give them a few minutes and then try to calm them done. I'd probably need Stella though.

* * *

A/N Holding Frank captive is a reference to a fanfic I am planning to write where Stella rescues Frank when Stark holds him captive in Operation Looking Glass.


	9. 5-1 The Argument

**5-1 The Argument**

**Frank**

I heard my phone blare out Keep on Loving You, the ringtone I assigned to Stella.

"Stella, are you okay? I hope Stark wasn't being too much of an idiot" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" Stella snapped.

If she was fine then why did she call me?

"Stella, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Stella protested.

Why did she never tell me anything?

"Stella, please" I said.

"Stop irritating me. You're so annoying" Stella said.

She always blamed me. I was only trying to help but she never let me in. I was at the end of my tether. Things were going so well until Stark interfered.

"Well you're so stubborn and unfeeling. You don't even show your emotions" I said and I hung up.

Stella was like a four-sided coin. She could go from happy to angry to cold to emotional at any time. I loved her but whenever I tried to get back together with her something happened and she went back to hating me. Maybe I should just forget her and move on. I decided to go back to the base. If I slept there then I wouldn't be tempted to skip my caretaking duties.


	10. 5-2 The Aftermath of Photos

**5-2 The Aftermath of Photos**

**Frank**

The lift doors opened and the base was covered with photos of me and Stella. The team were standing, grinning like Cheshire Cats. How on earth did they get these pictures? Tom must have hacked Stella's computer. Mine was definitely too secure for him.

"So Frank, how did the date go? Did you kiss Stella?" Keri teased.

"Shut up" I shouted.

How dare they peak into my private life.

"Frank, did the date not go well?" Aneisha asked.

I replied "The date was fine but Stella had to go sort Stark out and then she phoned me and we had an argument."

"Oh Frank, you know she didn't mean it" consoled Aneisha.

"Yes she did. Now take down the photos" I ordered.

They reluctantly took down every incriminating photo of me and Stella. Unfortunately all was in vain. Stella appeared before they'd finished.

"What on earth is all this? Surely MI9 agents have better things to do. I can always assign you some more paperwork. I expected better from you, Frank" said Stella.

"What? I had nothing to do with this" I replied in disbelief.

She always jumps to conclusions. How could she believe that I did this?

"You never do" she snapped and left.

My phone started ringing. Maybe the technical department had decided to start calling again.

"It's Kate. I need to speak to you about Stella" said Kate.

"It's over, Kate. We tried and it didn't work. We never work and it probably never will" I told her.

"Give her a chance to explain" she pleaded.

"And when one of us says the wrong thing and we argue again?" I asked.

"Then let me explain for her. Meet me at MI9" she said.

"Oh, alright. I'll be there soon" I reluctantly answered and hung up.

Damn Kate. Her and her insufferable optimistic belief that me and Stella should be together. We always ended up in tragedy. I hurt her or she hurt me or we hurt each other. Were we really meant to have a happy ending? I suppose I'd better get over to MI9 or Kate will have my head. Well at the very least she'd kick up a fuss.


End file.
